1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to production of oil and gas wells, and in particular to a wellhead having a large bore tree that includes a hanger adapter in the bore, the plug having a passage therethrough to receive a control line.
2. Description of Related Art
Wellheads used in the production of hydrocarbons extracted from subterranean formations typically comprise a wellhead assembly. Wellhead assemblies are attached at the upper ends of wellbores that intersect hydrocarbon producing formations. Wellhead assemblies also provide support for tubing and casing inserted into the wellbore. The casing lines the wellbore, thereby isolating the wellbore from the surrounding formation. The tubing typically lies concentric within the casing and provides a conduit for producing the hydrocarbons entrained within the formation.
Wellhead assemblies also typically include a production tree connecting to the upper end of the wellhead housing. The production tree controls and distributes the fluids produced from the wellbore. Valves assemblies are typically provided within wellhead production trees for controlling the flow of oil or gas from a wellhead and/or for controlling circulating fluid flow in and out of a wellhead. Gate valves and other sliding stem-type valves have a valve member or disc and operate by selectively moving the stem to insert/remove the valve member into/from the flow of fluid to stop/allow the flow when desired.